Un amor mitológico: La leyenda de Selene y Shiva
by LadiesKouOficial-Retos
Summary: Autor: Inventofantasioso. Intercambio Estelar. Para: princessathenea. Esta es la historia en donde la mitologia griega como india se unen para crear una historia de amor.


Summary: La historia participa en el Intercambio Estelar del Grupo de Facebook Ladies Kou Oficial. un regalo para Nana Komatzu. Esta es la historia en donde la mitologia griega como india se unen para crear una historia de amor

Disclaimer: Los personajes son propiedad de Naoko Takeuchi, la historia mía. **  
** **  
**

* * *

 **Un amor mitológico: La leyenda de Selene y Shiva**

Hace más de 2000 años atrás, existió alguna vez un reino en la Luna, llamado "Luz de Luna", en el habitan no más de 200 habitantes, los cuales eran resguardados por reino, en el cual se encontraba una bondadosa reina llamada Tea y su hermosa hija, Selene.

Selene poseía unos rasgos delicados y bellos: una hermosa piel como porcelana y unos ondulados cabellos rubios combinados con unos hermosos ojos azules, todos en el reino la adoraban y deseaban que fuera feliz.

Hace un tiempo atrás las cosas en el reino no estaban muy bien, las plantaciones como el oxígeno se perdían y era necesario buscar un nuevo lugar donde vivir: la luna ya no aceptaba habitantes y si continuaba ese proceso los habitantes iban a fallecer junto con la reina y su hija.

Por lo tanto Tea no encontró una solución más efectiva que casar a su hija con Endimión, rey de la Tierra, Selene estaba muy feliz puesto que ella siempre encontró al rey de la Tierra un hombre muy atractivo y lo mejor es que los habitantes de la Luna tendrían hogar si se concretaba el casorio.

…..

La pequeña princesa estaba mirando desde su ventana una estrella que siempre le pareció particular, incluso sentía que cada vez que la veía un olor a lirios inundaba su ser, Luna, su gata la observa:

— Selene ¿otra vez mirando esa estrella?

— Si Luna, es que siempre he sentido que me quiere decir algo, pero aún o logro descubrirlo

— Las estrellas no hablan Selene

— Pero para mí si lo hacen…

— Bueno te dejo con tus reflexiones, recuerda que en poco tiempo se efectuara tu boda con el rey Endymion

— Si solo deseo que pronto nuestros habitantes tengan paz, el rey es muy guapo y cariñoso

— ¿lo amas?- Luna se da cuenta de sus palabras algo incomodas, cosa que Selene notó pero al escuchar tuvo una reacción extraña

— Bueno creo que si… me gusta estar con él, ¿eso es lo único que importa? ¿no?

— Bueno eso creo- Luna saca una sonrisa nerviosa- bueno ahora iré hablar con la reina Tea… nos vemos princesita

Serena sigue observando esa bella estrella cuando se queda dormida.

…

Se encontraban tres dioses, estos eran llamados los reyes supremos de su planeta Kinmoku, puesto que regían todo lo que estuviera relacionado con su hogar: la alimentación, salud, las guerras, entre otros.

Estos dioses eran Shiva, el dios de la destrucción, Visnú, el dios preservador y Brahma dios creador… sin alguno de ellos el ecosistema de su planeta podía caer en una profunda crisis, Visnú, que entre ellos era llamado Yaten observa a través de su esfera cuidadora la luna, emitiendo un comentario:

— La luna esta por colapsar, en cualquier momento desaparece….

— Nosotros no podemos hacer nada- dice Shiva, quien era conocido entre ellos como Seiya

\- Que forma tan grosera de referirte a otro lugar con habitantes, no te gustaría lo mismo para nuestro planeta- dice Brahma, el más sensato de los tres y conocido como Taiki

Seiya se ofende y dice:

— Nosotros solo debemos preocuparnos de nuestro planeta, además yo soy el dios que maneja la destrucción, las guerras a veces son necesarias en un lugar para crear mundos nuevos

— Acá no es una guerra- dice Yaten- es el fin de un ecosistema que no podrá sostenerse por más tiempo, yo creo que debemos ofrecerles ayuda y como tú eres el líder deberías ir tu hablar con ellos

— ¿yo?- Seiya queda en shock con las palabras de Yaten

— Y si es necesario te obligaremos- dice Taiki

— ¿por qué esa preocupación por la Luna?

— Es que veo un alma triste, por ser el dios preservador debo velar por cada una de las almas de este planeta como tú dices, pero al tener una cercanía con la luna puedo sentir cada una de la almas de allá y esa alma necesita que la ayudemos

— ¿y quién es esa alma?

— La princesa Selene- dice Visnú- deberás ir tú como representante, yo sé que hay una forma de ayudar pero no puedo decirte aun, solo ve y ofrece la ayuda.

Seiya ve las miradas inquisidoras de sus guardianes menores, ¡cómo era posible que lo estuvieran doblegando!

— Está bien iré a la Luna, pero les digo que no me interesa que le pase.

….

Seiya viaja a la Luna, como sus poderes eran enormes no fue ningún problema llegar, pero cuando estuvo ahí sintió como una helada y casi nada de oxigeno lo dejaba sin poder moverse, como el poseía poderes podía mantenerse en pie, cuando decide ir directo al reino de la luna.

Puede ver los hermosos parajes que envolvían ese castillo, a pesar del bajo ecosistema aún se podía ver un agua cristalina salir de las fuentes reales, un bello pasto verde y unas hermosas flores de dalia, que solo se podían ver en la Tierra….

En su exploración no cae en la cuenta de que se encontraba en un bello jardín, siendo su sorpresa cuando observa a una bella joven sentada en el pasto recogiendo flores, nunca en su existencia había conocido tan tamaño ángel, ni siquiera las ninfas de su planeta se le comparaban

Podía dimensionar su dorada cabellera rubia, y una pequeña sonrisita que salió de la joven al ver a un divertido conejo correr por el lugar, cuando al estar tan hipnotizado no se da cuenta que esta logra divisarlo lanzado un grito de temor:

— Oh ¿Quién es usted?

— Ohhh no te preocupes yo…

— Llamare a mis guardianes

— No espera

Seiya logra sostenerle una mano a la princesita lo que le provoco nervios indescriptibles, sentía que la conocía de algún lugar, ¿cómo era posible que los ángeles estuvieran compartiendo un mundo tan banal con los dioses?, Selene quita su mano y él se coloca nervioso cuando le dice:

— Señor usted no puede entrar así, solo si está autorizado

— Discúlpeme

— Puedo sentir un gran poder sobre usted ¿quién es usted?

— Bueno yo, soy Seiya, pero soy conocido como Shiva, del reino del planeta de Kinmoku, fui enviado por una misión por Visnú

— ¡Usted es Shiva!

— No me digas Shiva, dime Seiya…

Seiya coloca una mirada tan seductora que la princesa logra sonrojarse de los nervios:

— Yo soy la princesa de la luna, Selene

— Con que usted es la princesa

En ese momento Seiya logro sentir un aura de profunda tristeza dentro de la princesa, cuando decide preguntar:

— Fui enviado porque su reino está en peligro….

— Si ya todos nuestros vecinos lo saben, pero ya estamos salvados, gracias a que se concretara mi casamiento

— ¿Casamiento?

— Si casamiento… con el rey de la tierra, Endimión…

El dios de la destrucción siente como un cuchillo se afila en su corazón, sentía que ella era el amor de su vida, si fue amor a primera vista, algo que jamás había sentido en su vida como dios, pero esto se estaba terminando porque la princesa debía casarse con ese rey de la Tierra.

— Mi madre ahora está en meditación para poder proteger la luna, pero ese poder se le acabara muy pronto, por eso debo casarme para que los habitantes se salven

— ¿Y su felicidad?

— Sabes Luna me hizo pensar en eso, pero mi felicidad es lo de menos yo debo salvar a mi gente

Seiya queda pasmado ante la nobleza de la princesa angelical que sus ojos azul zafiro muy tarde conocieron, cuando en ese momento sin esperarlo ella le dice:

— Si desea puedo mostrarle el castillo mientras mi madre medita

— Muy bien, estoy de acuerdo- Seiya estaba feliz de compartir tiempo con ella

La princesa le muestra la arquitectura y el lugar, Shiva solo quería contemplarla, aunque sabía que ese amor que estaba sintiendo no sería correspondido jamás, cuando la princesa sostiene un pájaro y ella le demuestra una sonrisa que él le correspondió, cuando sin poder quitarse las ganas decide besarla, la princesa queda impresionada y lo suelta:

— ¡Pero como hace eso!

— No pude contenerme, perdóneme, es que la vi y me enamore

— Ahhh

Selene se sonrojo nuevamente y el sostiene sus manos:

— Sé que hice algo indebido pero de verdad que es hermosa

— Es mejor que se vaya…

— Pero…

— Podrá hablar con mi madre mañana si desea, pero es mejor que de verdad se vaya

Seiya con mucha tristeza le hace caso a Selene y le dice que volverá mañana, cuando sin darse cuenta la princesa derrama lágrimas de profundo pesar:

— El, es el la estrella que me llama, lo confirme con ese beso, maldita desdicha que me persigue…

…

Seiya llega a su planeta con profundo pesar puesto que la mujer que robo su corazón ya pertenecía a otro, cuando Yaten se le acerco:

— ¡Seiya! ¿Qué paso?

— La princesa dice que la solución es casarse con el rey Endimión

— No, ¿con el rey Endimión?

— Si, ¿Qué ocurre?

— Debes impedirlo, ese rey solo desea casarse con ella para lograr apoderarse de la luna, estuve averiguando y él es el causante de que el ecosistema de la luna este en baja

— ¡No puedo creerlo!

— Si deseas podemos ayudarte

— No iré solo, yo soy el dios de la destrucción y puedo detenerlo

— Mucha suerte

Seiya se va en busca de su princesa

…..

Para sorpresa de muchos Endimión ya se encontraba en la luna, puesto que se había decidido de un minuto a otro que Selene debía casarse con él, ella muy acongojada estaba aceptando su destino, pero ya estaba infeliz ya que el verdadero amor de su vida era la estrella Seiya, lo había comprobado con ese beso y sabía que él era esa estrella que la llamada desde su inconsciente.

La princesa estaba siendo preparada cuando de repente aparece una sombra rápida y veloz que se la lleva de ahí, las sirvientas no pudieron hacer nada ya que fue demasiado rápido.

Selene logra ver el rostro de Seiya quien se cubría con un manto oscuro sobre su cabeza, justo ese día era navidad en todas las galaxias del mundo y el cielo en la luna se tornaba de un morado con profundas estrellas para crear un espectáculo único para sus habitantes.

Seiya se da cuenta que ella no coloca resistencia y ella le dice:

— Eras tu

— ¿yo?

— La estrella que siempre me llamaba

— Tal vez te llamaba inconscientemente

Se encontraban sobre las montañas de Latzu, estas montañas eran conocidas porque eran el lugar donde los enamorados se entregaban el uno al otro cuando comenzaban una relación, esa era la tradición lugar.

— Yo te amo Seiya…- Serena lloraba y le mostraba una transparente mirada a Seiya.

— Yo también te amo

— No sé qué hacer, no quiero que la gente de mi pueblo muera

— No te preocupes, Visnú tiene la solución

— Espero que si… yo deseo estar contigo

Selene abraza a Seiya y este la besa, cuando aparece atrás de ellos Endimión, con una gran espada furioso:

— Maldito dios, has arruinado mis planes

Endimión se lanza en contra de Seiya, pero este lo bloquea con una camada de serpientes que comienzan a atacarlos, para su sorpresa Endimión logra destruirlas lanzándose nuevamente:

— Selene debes ir a un lugar seguro, yo me encargo de el

— Pero no puedo dejarte solo

— Mejor huye

— Pero Seiya

Seiya escuchaba a su princesa con una voz casi rota y se le partía el alma, cuando Endimión de una manera cobarde ataca a Selene por la espalda, creándole una herida letal, eso provoca que Seiya enfurezca lanzándose con un odio hacia Endimión quien no pudo lograr esquivarlo, Seiya le lanza unos fuerte rayos que hacen desaparecer a Endimión hasta matarlo.

Seiya ve como el cuerpo de su amada yace ensangrentado, este llora sin consuelo cuando de repente aparece Visnú y Brahma, Visnú lanza unos poderes curativos sobre Selene quien reacciona sin ningún rasguño en su cuerpo:

— ¿Seiya?

— Selene estas con vida

— Seiya, pensé que te perdía — Selene abraza con fuerza a Seiya

Tea llega al lugar pidiéndole perdón a su hija, cuando de repente notan que la flora y fauna se reúna en el lugar, por lo tanto se descubre que todo era un plan de Endimión:

— Visnú me vino a notificar con Brahma el malvado plan de Endimión, fui una tonta

— No te preocupes madre- dice Selene

— Hija pude notar el profundo amor que te profesa Shiva, yo no me opondré a su amor, si tú lo amas puedes casarte con el

— ¿de verdad?

— Si…

En ese momento Selene decide casarse con Seiya, la fiesta que estaba destinada a una boda que era manipulada con fines maléficos se transformó en una que estaba realmente basada en el amor, el vestido de Selene era precioso y Seiya estaba vestido como un guerrero de esos de las época samurái.

Seiya decide llevar a Selene después de casados a un lugar especial, se trataba de la estrella que siempre ella miraba en las noches:

— ¿Cómo sabias que era esta estrella?

— Pues porque yo tengo la capacidad de ver las cosas con la energía, y pude notar en ella lo que deseabas ver, esta estrella representa el corazón del dios destructor en este caso yo…

— Entonces….

— Mi corazón de cierto modo se sentía triste y abandonado, pero llegaste tú mi bombón a cambiarlo todo ¿bombón?

— ¡Eso suena lindo!

— Si de ahora en adelante eres mi bombón

Selene besa a Seiya y el comienza darle un beso mucho más intenso, la princesa entregaría su cuerpo y alma a un dios, cosa que en esas galaxias ocurría sin ser algo tan descabellado.

Selene y Seiya se entregan el uno al otro y cada vez que alguien ve una estrella que lo está llamando desde el cielo es porque alguien te está buscando en alguna parte del mundo, se dice que Selene y Seiya se encontraban en esa estrella para concretar su amor cada 300 años, creando cometas luminosos por todas las galaxias enteras, un amor mitológico.

Bueno acá está el regalo, espero le guste a la niña que se lo obsequió, igual me costó hacer algo más original, tal vez la idea no sea muy novedosa, pero se me ocurrió colocar la mitología griega con la hindú ya que como sabemos Sailor Moon utiliza mitología y muchas veces he leído que las Starlights estarían relacionadas con los dioses hindús, por eso logre esto xD, bueno muchos saludos y feliz año 2016

Saludos!


End file.
